


Coming into Power

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Erotic, M/M, Magic, Male - Freeform, Monastery, Slime, Spanking, boys, explicit - Freeform, lgbtq+, mancers, monk - Freeform, shower, spank, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: A limumancer monk, fresh into his powers, takes on a powerful acquaintance. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Coming into Power

Talish bowed to his opponent, trying to ignore the stern, critical eyes of the temple masters to his left and the eager onlookers of their peers on his right. He breathed to stay focused, and swallowed his fear. He had competed in front of these very eyes on this very floor four times a year since he was five years old. Now, at seventeen, he finally felt a modicum of confidence. Not because he thought he could beat Onella, who he'd known since they were both three-year-old orphans together, but because a month and a half ago, Talish had finally come into his element.

Every monk at the Monastery of Elemental Mastery could tap into the multiverse and channel energy from one of the elemental planes, which was why Onella's robes were bright orange. He could tap into the elemental plane of radiance, to that specific region of the plane embodying heat. He was a caldumancer. Those who lived and studied at the monastery who had not yet developed an affinity for an element wore ivory-colored robes and were initiates rather than monks. Some lived and died at the temple only ever wearing ivory.

Talish's robes were ivory. He hadn't told anyone about discovering his element. He wanted to keep it secret until the quarterly competition so as to have the element of surprise. He wanted to show his new power on this floor, in front of his peers and masters.

A deep, reverberating gong filled the arena. Talish fell into a defensive stance as Onella rushed him. He'd fought Onella before, both in the arena and the dojo, and he'd grown used to his friend's aggressive style. Not that his knowledge ever helped him win a match between them, but at least Talish knew what to expect.

After a predictable flurry of punches Talish was mostly able to dodge, taking a few glancing blows on his shoulders, Onella moved in close and grabbed Talish's arms. Talish knew what came next. He was never able to counter Onella's grapples. Talish's arm was wrenched up behind his back as he was spun around. He could feel the pressure of magic as Onella tapped into the elemental plane of radiance, then an explosion of heat burst against his back, right between his shoulder blades. Talish cried out as he was thrust forward to stumble to his knees. The morphcloth from which his robe was made protected him, but the heat was intense and he knew he'd have a mark. 

This was the part where Onella would close in for the win. It had happened so many times before, Talish almost forgot that this time he could make it different. He could fight back.

Talish closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smelled the wet dirt and underlying rot, felt thick, gloppy, mud and odoriferous slime, of the elemental plane of ooze. He focused on the specific region of that elemental plane that was his to channel, the region of slime. All along his skin, his robes shifted and sparkled until, with a flash, he was no long clad in the ivory of an initiate, but the bright teal and brown trim of a limumancer, a slime mage.

Talish turned on a knee and thrust his hands up at Onella whose eyes were wide with surprise.

A thick glop of slime burst against Onella, coating him in a shimmering, teal-colored sheen. Onella stumbled back, slipped, and landed hard on his ass. He gasped and coughed and wiped desperately at this face to clear it of the muck.

The elemental plane of ooze was home to all manner of slime and muck, from toxic muds that could incapacitate, to thick cements that could paralyze, to viscous quicksands that could drown. Talish could feel them at the edges of his powers, he thought he might be able to reach them if he focused his training, but, for now, all he could access was this thick, clogging, but harmless, slime.

Talish stood with a focused breath while Onella struggled on the floor. For a moment, he felt like he was winning. He knew from his experiments that the slime he conjured filled every orifice, that it oozed through clothes, that it clogged hair and eyes and mouth and nose. He knew how Onella felt just now, all wet and messy. In the next moment, Onella raised his hand and let loose a barrage of heat bolts.

The magitek barriers of the arena protected the crowd from errant magic, and Onella's heat bolts smashed harmlessly against the invisible barriers as Talish ducked and dodged for all he was worth. But he wasn't as adroit as Onella and a bolt caught him square in the middle. Talish doubled over, desperate to catch his breath.

Onella gained his feet, shaking the slime from him as best he could, and advanced. Talish tried to defend himself, but Onella was clearly the superior fighter. He grappled Talish as he had before, wrenching his arm up behind his back, but this time, instead of blasting him with another bolt of heat, he went down on one knee and bent Talish over his thigh at the middle. Talish's stomach lurched and his cheeks grew hot. He struggled, but Onella held him tight. The slime drenching Onella's robes seeped into Talish's at his belly.

With a slimy hand, Onella jerked Talish's robes up and jerked his shorts down, leaving a damp trail down his backside.

Talish had never won in the monastic arena. He hadn't expected to win this time either, but neither had he expected to suffer the ultimate indignation, the symbol of one monk's complete domination of another. He'd been spanked in the arena before, but not since he was twelve and never by Onella.

Onella didn't hold back. He raised his hand high and slammed it hard against Talish's naked nates. The slime on his palm splatted heavily but provided no protection. Talish cried out, high and piteous. He hated it. He hated how tears sprang so quickly to his eyes. He hated how the monastery populace watched as he got his bare bottom spanked like a little boy, how his bottom quickly turned red, how the heat Onella beat into his backside burned through him, took from him all control, reduced him to blubbering tears. 

The gong sounded, signaling the end of the match.

Onella stood, dropping Talish to the floor, and strode from the arena, a trail of teal slime in his wake. Talish scrambled to his feet, pushing his robes back in place, and made to follow , but his shorts caught about his ankles and tripped him up. His face aflame with shame, Talish kicked off his shorts, picked them up, and hurried from the arena.

In the locker room beyond, Talish went straight to the showers, pulled off his robes, still damp with slime at the middle, and tossed the clothes in a hamper. He chose an empty stall and turned the water on.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Talish looked around to find Onella standing in his slime-soaked orange robes. Talish blushed and felt himself grow firm.

"I'm gonna need someone to help me wash all this slime off."

Talish swallowed hard and cast his gaze around the room. There was no one to see. "Sure."

Onella peeled off his sodden clothes and tossed them into the hamper with a muted splat. He flicked his hands and slime spattered the floor.

Talish held the shower curtain aside and Onella entered, putting his head under the streaming water immediately.

"Ugh, this stuff got everywhere." He ran his hands through his hair and slime splatted to the shower floor heavily. He groaned. "It makes me feel so... heavy. Can you help? Please?" He looked at Talish and his expression was pleading.

Talish and Onella had been friends for a long time. They'd showered together hundreds of times. But never before had Onella spanked him. Never before had Onella asked for help washing. 

"Sure. Turn around, let the water clean your face."

Onella did has he was told. Talish stepped up behind him, put his hands to Onella's hair and sluiced the remaining slime off. He ran his hands down Onella's neck to his shoulders and the slime seemed to melt away. It moved easier for Talish than Onella. Talish continued down Onella's back several times, stopping just above where the other boy's back swelled into his bottom. He reached around to Onella's chest, stepping up close. His groin bumped into Onella's bottom and stiffened quickly. Talish gasped and Onella grunted and Talish moved to step away but Onella reached back with his right hand, placing it firmly on Talish's waist and held him close.

"Don't stop. I'm still a mess."

Talish put his hands around on either side of Onella's chest and wiped the slime down and off. He did it several times as Onella's chest was where the slime was most thickly coated. Onella leaned his head back into Talish's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Talish's erection grew hard and painful, held down by Onella's backside. He swallowed hard as the last of the slime was removed from Onella's chest and his hand brushed Onella's erection, standing hot and firm and ready. Without thinking, Talish grabbed hold of it. Onella hissed and groaned but Talish didn't let go. For several moments, nothing moved but water from the shower.

"Well, are you just going to hold it, or are you going to do something with it?" Onella said, voice low and husky.

Talish knew what to do, he'd done it for himself often enough, but he'd never done it for someone else, so he started slow and careful, sliding his hand the length of Onella's erection. The slime he'd conjured from the elemental plane of ooze facilitating. Talish quickened his pace as Onella leaned heavily against him. Onella's grip at Talish's waist tightened reflexively. Talish worked his hand on Onella's penis smoothly but firmly.

As Onella groaned and sighed and leaned hard against him, Talish lowered his face to Onella's shoulder. He put his mouth on Onella's neck and thought he'd be rebuffed, but when Onella didn't object, Talish kissed him gently, then again more forcefully. He put his teeth on Onella's skin and still was not rebuffed so bit the other boy gently and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. Nibbling at Onella's neck and stroking him adeptly, it was only a matter of minutes before Onella grunted hard and spilled himself against the shower wall in a series of reflexive thrusts.

Several moments later, Onella sighed and slumped and Talish held him to keep him on his feet.

"Are you all right?" Talish whispered.

"I'm much better than all right," Onella whispered back. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"Lots of practice," Talish said. "On myself."

Onella laughed, deep and low. His right hand still against Talish's back, holding him close, Onella ran his other hand up the inside of his own thigh until he found Talish's erection still pressed against him. Talish squeaked as Onella pinched him gently.

"You're not finished, are you?" Onella asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want a turn?" Onella thrust his backside into Talish's groin.

"I don't understand."

"I want you inside me."

"Inside?"

Orange chuckled. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He put both his hands against the wall of the shower and bent, the hot water pounding his back. He pushed himself back at Talish and looked over his shoulder, grinning.

"Oh," said Talish, understanding dawning at last. He couldn't deny he wanted this at least as much as Onella did. He put his left hand on Onella's back to keep himself steady and took hold of his erection in his right. He pressed the tip of himself against the pale pink opening of Onella's ass. Both of them shuddered in delight. The conjured slime made for fantastic lubricant. Even so, Talish pushed his way in slowly, giving the other boy opportunity to relax. He was warm and wet and tight and just that initial thrust was enough to put Talish to the skin-tingling edge of fulfillment.

"Oh, that is nice," Onella groaned. "You can go a little harder if you want."

Talish pulled back and thrust again, harder this time. Onella grunted and slumped against the shower wall. Talish held on to him, hands at either side of the other boy's waist, supporting them both. He thrust again and again, harder each time. Onella gasped heavily.

It didn't take long for their thrusting and bucking, grunting and groaning, to hurl Talish over that edge into body-shattering pleasure. He shouted with it, high and ecstatic. Several moments later, once they'd disentangled themselves, the boys leaned against the wall of the shower stall, catching their breath, grinning at each other.


End file.
